


Obey

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bladder Control, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, College Student Peter Parker, Color System/Safe Words, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Dom Peter Parker, Kinks, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Omorashi, Peter is Eighteen Years Old, Peter is a Dirty Dirty Boy, Sub Tony Stark, Top Peter Parker, Urination, water sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 00:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ReAd ThE TaGs





	Obey

Tony had been working int he lab all day without halt. He hadn't stopped once, not even to take one singular piss. In fact, the only thing that finally managed to pull him away from his work was the lab doors sliding open and Peter walked in. "Hey, Pete. You're early aren't you?", He muttered from across the room as he started to shift slightly on his feet. No longer _completely_ under the spell of holographic designs and technical puzzles, he was starting to realize he _really _needed a bathroom. 

"It's four o'clock...and it's Tuesday, Tony", Peter replied as he started setting down his things. "My last class ends at one. The only reason I wasn't here earlier is that I had to stay after and talk to my professor about that paper I was telling you about."

Tony nodded his head as Peter started to wrap his arms around him from behind. "Don't... don't do that.", he said with a small gasp as his boyfriend embraced him around the middle.

However, instead of releasing his hold, Peter pulled Tony in a bit more closely and leaned into his ear. "You've been doing it again, haven't you? Going all day without taking a piss.", Peter whispered, his hot breath ghosting against Tony's ear, making the older man shiver.

"Yes.", Tony replied quietly, knowing where this was going. This was one of Peter's kinks. Tony had been hesitant the first time but after seeing the way it turned Peter on, he couldn't say no. The sex that followed had been Earth-shattering.

"Yes, _what_?", Peter asked somewhat sternly, still so close to his face that Tony could feel his every breath. It was making him go hard in his pants.

"Yes,_ sir_." , Tony replied as he tried to bite back the smile that wanted to tug at his lips. This was was another one of Peter's kinks. He liked to be the one in control. During sex anyway. Tony seemed to control everything else. He ran the company, paid for Peter's clothing and education, decided what they had for dinner and what car to drive... The bedroom had quickly become Peter's domain and Tony was happy to play along and obey. "I need to take a piss."

Letting go of Tony's waist, Peter hummed in agreement. "I'm not sure if I should let you go or not...", Peter said with a serious tone and a sweet smile. "You forgot your manners."

"I'm sorry, _sir_.", Tony replied, once again shifting his weight. "I need to take a piss, _please_."

Nodding and giving Tony a sly smirk, Peter started to walk out of the lab. "You're a big boy. I think you can hold it. 

"I- I'm not sure...", Tony hesitated because he already felt like he was minutes from wetting himself but at the same time... Peter wanted him to hold it and he wanted to please him. To obey his every whim.

Peter leaned in and rested his chin on Tony's shoulder. "You know how to make this all stop... color?", he whispered, reminding the older man that he had a way out. That he could scurry off the bathroom and piss his brains out if that's what he wanted... but he knew he wouldn't. Tony would do whatever he asked him to. He'd never put a stop to any of their games. Slowed them down with a rare uttering of the word 'yellow', but never had he ever said the word 'red'. 

"gr..fuck...green.", Tony uttered, his cock begging to be touched and his bladder begged to be drained.

Peter smiled and took Tony by the hand. "Let's go upstairs, then.", he said as they started down the long hall.

"yes, _sir_.", Tony whispered, following Peter's lead and getting momentarily caught up in his own thoughts. '_Upstairs? The bedroom is upstairs, the kitchen is upstairs, the bathroom is upstairs', _Tony thought and by the time the doors had closed Tony was still thinking about what scenario Peter could have in mind this time. The possibilities were endless. 

Inside the elevator, Tony's bladder was throbbing and his cock was not fully hard. His urgent need to piss was mingling spectacularly with his arousal. Desperate to piss, desperate to cum and unsure of which one he hoped Peter would allow him to do first. It was nearly overwhelming.

Once the doors opened to the suite they called home, Peter led the way down the hall to the bedroom and began to undress his boyfriend. Starting by pulling his shirt smoothly over his head and running his warm hand across Tony's chest and down his abdomen until it rested on the older man's rock hard bladder. Feeling a little mean, he pressed ever so lightly, causing a small mewl to leave Tony's throat. 

Peter smiled at the noise and starting to remove the remainder of the older man's clothing until Tony was standing naked in the middle of the room. Then without a word, he knelt down on the floor and started to run his tongue, warm, wet over Tony's slit before swirling it over his glans and finding the sensitive spot just under the head. As he did so, Tony closed his eyes in and moaned in bliss. "Look at me. I want you to see what I'm doing for you.", Peter kindly demanded because Peter was never harsh or course. He wanted to be in charge and Tony wanted to obey. It was a mutual dynamic. "I'm going to suck you off. Don't move and you dare piss until I'm done."

Tony easily agreed. He was so hard he couldn't piss right now even if he wanted to...and oh how he wanted to.._.but he also wanted to cum_. The swirling sensations made his eyes nearly roll back into his head the moment Peter was wrapped his mouth around the tip of his dick and started sucking lightly. 

It went on this way for several minutes. Tony panting and grunting with each movement until he was inadvertently beginning to thrust his hips, forcing his cock further into Peter's mouth. 

"Nuh-uh-uh. _Be still_. I'll decide when you get to cum.", Peter gently commanded mouth still wrapped around Tony's cock before easliy going back to lightly licking and sucking. After just a bit longer he began taking in more of Tony's length. The older man cried out as Peter began to take more and more of his cock into his mouth with every jerk of his head. He resisted the urge to grab ahold of his boyfriend's tamed curls, knowing he would get scolded for it. He was told to stand still and he would obey that. 

Then right as he was crossing that_ very thin line_ between arousal and being the cusp of a mind-blowing orgasm, Peter stopped. "you can cum but don't piss.", he rapidly ordered causing Tony hiss and nod his head in agreement as his cock was left unattended. Then, Peter's lips were once again wrapped fully around his girth It didn't take much longer after that for Tony to start grunting and crying out as blew his load into his boyfriend's mouth. Sting after string, of cum pumped out of his cock as he panted and whined with pleasure until Peter had swallowed every drop.

With the demanding arousal having been stated Tony was quickly taken over by an intense need to empty himself. His bladder was screaming and with his cock, no longer warm in Peter's mouth was starting to go soft and dribble hot pearls of piss. His dick bobbed in place as he clenched his muscles in an attempt to keep it all inside, to obey.

As Tony stood there all desperate and needy, Peter began to rapidly strip himself of his own clothing. Leaving his shirt in place in favor of touching himself. As he wrapped his hand around his raging hard-on he looking at Tony's dripping cock. "You've done so well. You can go now.", he huffed out between pulls. 

Permission granted, Tony started to ease his tense muscles. The small drops quickly became a milky trickle as the last of his cum was rinsed out with his piss. Soon after, a small whimper left him, he fully relaxed and the trickle turned into a hard spray. The release felt nearly as good as the orgasm had... not quite... but it was very close second.

As Tony's piss began to splatter and splash onto the hardwood flooring, Peter began to tug furiously at his cock. "Tell me what you're doing, Tony. ...and tell me how it feels.", he panted staring Tony in the eye.

Moaning in unadulterated relief, Tony started to ramble. "I'm pissing on the floor and it, fuck... it feels fantastic... God, I had piss so bad... It's getting everywhere and I don't even care because... because it feels so good to let it out... _such a relief_." He continued to string his words together as he watched Peter jack himself, wishing it was his hand jerking him off instead. Eventually, his gushing torrent abated into a thin stream before coming to a dribbling stop. As it did so, Peter let go of his throbbing cock and ordered Tony to the bed... he was, as always, quick to obey. 

"I'm gonna fuck you now.", Peter said as came up behind Tony, slicking his fingers to quickly stretch his hole before entering. It only took a few hard thrusts before he finished what he'd started with his hand and came hot and heavy inside of Tony's ass. Then, having ridden out his orgasm, Peter readjusted himself but made no effort to pull out. Laying his body fully against Tony's back, he rested his head on the man's shoulder. "I'm going to use you up tonight.", he whispered in his ear as his piss erupted into Tony's asshole.

When Peter released his painfully full bladder, still deep within Tony, he moaned in pleasure and began to pepper the man's neck and shoulders with gentle kisses. It continued that way for quite a while and Tony quickly realized that this part of the evening, at least, had been planned along. It had been a lucky coincidence when Peter came into find him bursting at the seams. Then as Peter rushing flood began to taper off, he melted into Tony's back, a shiver wracking through his body as he squeezed out the finale spurts.

After a few moments of quiet, Peter started to pull out. "That was a _good one_.", Peter sighed out with a relaxed and decidedly blissed-out smile. "I'd been holding it in for _hours_."

Tony chuckled at the younger man's rapid change in demeanor, as he carefully got up from his place on the bed and hurried into the shower before he could spill too much. With their little game having come to an end, Peter was easing back into his typical sweet and mild self.

It didn't take long for Peter be joining Tony in the shower and leaning into his chest in order to be held. When he did so, Tony leaned in and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. "Thank you. That was amazing as always.", he murmured in gratitude. 

Peter agreed and snuggle more closely into the older man under the warm spray of the shower. "Mm-hmm. Now, let's hurry up and get done in here so you can clean up your mess. I want to order take out and cuddle on the couch."

"Your wish is my command.", Tony laughed, once again kissing Peter, but this time gently on the lips. "God, I love you."


End file.
